twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neighborly Day Carnival
On the 24th of November, 2011, Ponyville celebrated Neighborly Day, a day where everypony can spend time with family and friends and celebrate having each other around. This is also a day for fun and games, and that's exactly what the Neighborly Day Carnival is all about. Due to it's popularity, the Carnival was extended to until November 26th. Details on the Carnival Organized by Final Score with some help from Manechester United, the Neighborly Day Carnival was held in the hoofball field just outside of Ponyville. There were different areas that had been cordoned off to accommodate various games and activities. There was a paintball field, complete with obstacles and hiding spots, a mini hoofball pitch for some 3-a-side and 5-a-side games, a penalty shootout area, a DJ booth, food stands, and a coupon exchange counter. This carnival was set up by Final Score, with the assistance of some event organizing ponies that work for Manechester United. All the booths, except for the food ones, were run by these event organizing ponies ((feel free to proxy them as needed)). The Carnival ran from 10am to 7pm EST. Games The games were available to anypony who wanted to play, no age restrictions or race restrictions (Pegasi, Unicorns, Earth Ponies, and Dragons, Gryphons, etc. all can play). The way the games worked was that each pony could purchase 100 coupons for 10 bits at the coupon exchange booth and go play the games and buy the food. Each game cost 10 coupons to play, and some had different bonuses that can be attained if you play well. Should a pony have required more coupons, they could always purchase more at the coupon exchange counter at 10 bits for 100 coupons (10 cents per coupon). Paintball With paintball, one could pay 10 coupons for 3 rounds against another team. Teams could range in size from 2 players to 4 players and last as long as it took to capture the flag that was placed in the middle of the field. There was one flag for each team, represented by either red or yellow. The first team to successfully steal the opponent's flag and return it to their base wins. If a player got tagged then they return to the "spawn" point and go again. If a player were tagged while carrying the flag, they would have to drop it on the floor and go respawn. The best team after three rounds got to play against the next team for an additional 3 rounds for free. The paintball markers were all powered by compressed air and were fired by using a pony's tongue to depress a trigger in the mouth piece, which then fires the gun that is attached to the side of a harness that is worn like a saddle. There was a dragon version that utilized the dragon's possession of claws to an advantage, allowing for more mobility, with reduced range. looked like the paintball markers that we have here in the human world Unicorns were welcome to use either these or the standard Earth Pony variety. Each team was given 50 pellets each to use during a match. If a player ran out of pellets, they can buy an additional 50 pellets for 2 coupons. Mini Hoofball The mini hoofball games cost 10 coupons to play. There was a minimun requirement of 2 teams of 3 to play a game. The objective of the game was to score 5 goals before the opponents do. The standard hoofball rules applied, with some slight changes: in stead of throw-ins, if a ball went out of play, it was kicked back in; in the case of a foul in the penalty area, the penalty kick was taken at 10 paces form the goal and the striker could only take one step forward before kicking the ball; the goals were slightly smaller, about one and a half ponies high, and about 15 paces wide. If a team won, they may have played an additional game free of charge. Penalty Shoot-Out The penalty shoot-out cost 10 coupons to play and was played in the same way an actual hoofball penalty shoot out is. The striker placed the ball on the spot and was allowed to take a run-up before striking the ball at goal. The keeper then tried to prevent the ball from crossing the line. A minimum of 2 players was required, one to strike and one to play as keeper. The winner was the player who is able to score the most penalty kicks. The winner was entitled to one more free game that he or she can use at anytime through out the Carnival. Other Carnival Games There were also additional carnival games around, such as a test your strength game, where you would buck a target to test your strength, a knock-the-cans game, where you would throw a ball at some cans and try to knock them all down, a ring-toss game, a horseshoe toss game, and a darts game, where you would try to pop as many balloons as possible with your darts. The test-your-strength game had a big sign saying "Final Score, Applejack, and Big Mac not allowed to play; they'd break the game" DJ Booth There was a DJ booth set up to keep everypony entertained with rocking tunes throughout the carnival. Anypony could go make a request of the DJ, whose selection was vast and encompassed every genre know to ponydom. Song requests were free and did not require coupons. Dedications could also be made should anypony wish to do so. Food Stalls The food stalls were set up in a row next to the DJ booth. Anypony who wished to do so was allowed to rent a booth for 5 bits until the carnival was over. Should they rent a booth, they would be requested to keep their food reasonably priced. All transactions in the Carnival were done with coupons, which the vendors could redeem for bits at the end of the day. 10 coupons was equivalent to one Equestrian bit. Additional Information For further details and any questions or requests, players could and still can feel free to DM me @mlp_FinalScore; he was on for the whole carnival and was happy to help in anyway he could. This was his first event and loved the help. Category:RP Events